zotisfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinders
More will be added to this page as the Campaign goes on Formation The Pathfinders were created by 6 guild leaders. They were tired of the struggles of working against each other and made a pact to improve the world and to gather all the world's knowledge. The names of the 9 founders are a well kept secret of the Pathfinder Council. The 9 Founders discovered Valgorath on their travels. They saw the city as a valuable assest. It's location and size would allow their new found organization to flourish. Structure Council The Pathfinders are controlled by the heads of each major Guild. They vote and create laws for the Pathfinders to follow as well as assign special missions, and go on diplomatic missions. Major Guilds *Cartographers Guild *Artificers Guild *Scribes Guild *Builders Guild *Apothacaries Guild *Artisians Guild Minor Guilds (Specifies Professions) *Blacksmiths Guild *Tanners Guild *History Guild *Casters Guild *Art Guild *Cloth Guild *Culinary Guild Citizens / Apprentices Citizens are those that live within the city but are not members of the Pathfinders. They have many rights and are treated well and with respect, however they don't have any say in how the city is runned. Apprentices are members of the Pathfinders that are learning the basics. They don't belong to a Guild, so they are seen as nothing better than Citizens. Citizens and Apprentices live in small apartments, either outside the walls or inside against/close to the walls. Guild Ranks Adept Adepts are the lowest rank within the Guilds, and has the largest member count. They are commonly known as "Rookies" or "Adventurers". Adepts are have more knowledge than the common folk, but in the Pathfinders it isn't considered much. Adepts live in small apartments a little bigger than that of the Citizens, and are not as close to the walls. Adepts rely on Public Crafting Stations (P.C.S.) to create their products. Docent Docents have the second largest member count. Docents can almost rely totally on themselves in combat, however they still travel in adventuring groups. Docents receive a small house and a non-customizable private crafting area. Docents are usually the first to be called upon in times of war. Officer Officers have the smallest amount of members next to that of the Masters. They are in charge of the day to day in their respective Guilds, and own a large house with a customizable private crafting area. Officers have access to level 2 Restricted Knowledge. Officers are also in charge of a section of the "army". Master Master is the rank given to the leaders of the Major Guilds and make up the Pathfinder Council. Masters own a private estate, and have special access to level 1 Restricted knowledge. The Masters rarely join the war effort because of the significant amount of power they posses. Influence and Power The Pathfinders control the city of Valgorath and the surrounding territory, which includes many farms and mines. The Pathfinders take no part in world politics, but choose to teach the children of leaders and high nobles in hopes of making them wise and strong leaders. Every member of the Pathfinders are considered to be researchers and scholars in times of peace. When war arises every single member can be called upon, making the military power of the Pathfinders a force to be reckeoned with.